Sakura Was Sad
by saphire982
Summary: Sakura had no one else. Sakura only had him. Only one friend. But that's enough. a bit of self harm but nothing serious. sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was having a perfectly normal day. The fangirls had ogled over him, he ignored them, like usual. The teacher had praised him for his shuriken, he didn't care. Everything had been perfectly normal. Everything except _her._

She was in a pitiful condition. At the moment Ino, the class bully was tormenting her. Everyone seemed to not like her, yet Sasuke didn't know why. She, her name was Sakura, Sasuke thought, never did anything to anyone. She just cried a lot when they tormented her

"stop it!" Sakura yelled, " _they barely did anything yet she's in tears…"_ Sasuke thought. _"how weak"._ Sasuke turned away from the sight. He wasn't a sadist but he didn't particularly care about her. That was, until he heard a cry of pain.

When Sasuke turned back towards them, it seemed someone had punched her, punched a girl in the face. This caused her to pass out. "what the hell?" Sasuke said. "who could have done this?" but as he said this, someone ran past him, running towards the scene.

"oh, he's gonna help" Sasuke said. As stupid as it may seem, even Sasuke Uchiha had a heart and he didn't like what he saw in front of him. He was hoping whoever that was would help that lady. _"that's dumb"_ he thought.

But then Sasuke realized something. That boy, no, the whole crowd of people weren't helping Sakura, they were _hurting_ her. "well I can't help her" Sasuke said "I'll just… _wooh!"_ like his body had a mind of its own it went and tried to pull al the people off of Sakura. " _she's goanna die at this point!"_ he thought.

" _they won't come off!"_ Sasuke thought. "no" he said. He knew that won't work. There were a lot of people trying to hit her now, Sasuke couldn't pull them all off. "heh" Sasuke said "I spent hours practicing this jutsu." Everyone ignored him, it seemed everything was off today.

" _well if you won't listen"_ he thought " _I'll make you listen!"._ "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted. Some of the more experienced academy goers jumped away. But most of the freshmen were severely burned. Sasuke itself couldn't believe what had just happened, he could be suspended for a month for using jutsu without a sensei's permission, or worse banned forever.

Even whoever had been involved just stared at Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, saving Haruno Sakura? If this was uttered anywhere else his reputation would be ruined. Yet Sasuke didn't care. He just took Sakura in his arms, and ran for Konoha lake, the one place in Konoha where fighting was banned.

. . . . .

 **Sakura**

She didn't remember anything. No, she didn't _want_ to remember anything. As she went to sleep, all Sakura thought was " _finally"_. She wasn't able to handle it. Sakura told herself long ago she would stay strong, not care what others would think. But that was hard when everyone thought the same of her.

"monster!" "you killed my father!" "why are you even alive? Just die already!" Sakura didn't know what she had done. Sakura didn't remember killing anyone's father, much less anyone. She had thought "finally" as she thought she had done all that, though she didn't remember it. 'Finally' Sakura could get a chance to atone for her sins.

Then _he_ came in the middle. Sakura despised him. Sasuke he called himself. Sakura knew that he saved her, but she didn't want to be saved. Sasuke just took her in his arms and carried her away, like he owned her. Could she not even die in peace?

"let me…" she started

"shh" he said "your weak at the moment, ill get you to the hospital and then you can talk"

Sakura looked at him in amazement. No one had ever cared enough to take her to the hospital before. Perhaps everyone didn't hate her…

"why?" she asked"

Sasuke looked at her confusingly. "why? Why what?"

"why would you help me? No one in the class likes me, much less the great Sasuke Uchiha"

She stressed his name, as if mocking him. Sasuke sighed. He agreed with this girl, he didn't know why he was helping her, he would normally be overcome with indifference. Definitely not helping random bullied girls in his class. Sasuke thought about her question a bit, and then replied

"Because you're a Konoha Shinobi, and its my duty to help you"

Sakura was stunned at this. Someone cared. Someone _actually_ cared. Overcome with emotion, she cried. Right into his shirt where he was carrying her, she cried. To know that someone cared. That made Sakura so happy. Crying like this itself, she found herself being sleepy. So she fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. And though she wasn't sure whether she saw it or not, she was pretty sure she saw Sasuke smile.

 **Sasuke**

it didn't take that long for him to reach the hospital, Sasuke was fast on his feet. Plus, the hospital wasn't too far. He reached the reception hoping someone was there. Luckily he could see someone inside the hospital. He approached them.

"hello, I would like to get treatment for my friend here" Sasuke said

"oh, of course" the women replied. She turned around but her smiling face was replaced by a scowl as she saw Sakura. "I can't help you, sir, I'm sorry" she said

"why?" Sasuke asked

"I don't want to help… _her"_

"what's wrong with _her_ " Sasuke asked.

The receptionist was going to say something, but decided against it. She pointed at the door. Signifying them to leave. Sasuke sighed, he shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place but he felt a certain connection to Sakura. Sasuke knew she needed medical help, and if this hospital wouldn't provide it, then Sasuke would do it himself. Glaring one last time at the women, he left the hospital, running for his house.

 **Sakura**

" _am I dead yet?"_ Sakura thought. She remembered Sasuke smiling, but that's it. When she next cold open her eyes she saw Sasuke arguing with the hospital receptionist.

" _probably trying to get admission for me_ " she thought " _that wont work, Sasuke-kun_ "

Sakura gasped as she rose awake. " _I'm alive"_ she thought " _how?"_

then she turned to her right and saw him. Sasuke Uchiha. She was inside a house with the Uchiha emblem all over it. Probably his house, he had saved her. But why? She couldn't understand it. Why would, when all the happy townspeople act cruel to him, the coldest one of them all acts nice to her.

"are you awake?" he asked. This jerked Sakura out of her thoughts and back into the real world. She just looked at him. His onyx eyes, his black hair, his frowning mouth. As she looked at her wound, they were dressed with a white cloth. He actually cared for her, Sasuke actually had a soft side.

"okay, I'm goanna go and get dinner. can you eat by yourself?" he asked. She simply nodded. She didn't even know anything anymore.

"ok" Sasuke said as he left.

" _is this what you call a friend?"_ Sakura thought _"is the hell of loneliness over?"_ She cried tears of happiness. "it is" she whispered "IT IS" she shouted aloud, now laughing. Thankfully Sasuke couldn't hear her.

"No" she whispered. "It isn't" realization had struck her. Today, Sasuke had protected her. Tomorrow who would? The school bullies had begun to use kunai and pocket knives rather than fists. She'll die tomorrow. No one would help. She would die alone, as she had always been.

Crying tears, of sorrow this time. She snatched up one of Sasuke's kunai, as Sasuke walked in with the dinner.

"hey I… what?" he said. As he could only watch as Sakura aimed the kunai at her wrist and slashed it. Blood went everywhere as she did this. Sakura had no friends, Sakura didn't have any reason to live. In the end, as it had always been, Sakura was sad

 **This isn't a one shot if anyone got that impression. If I get just one nice comment ill do the next chapter so please comment. Thanks for reading and bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke**

He had no idea why he felt so terrible when seeing Sakura like that. Sasuke was emotionless, right? How else was he supposed to beat _him._

But here he was, fawning over some random girl he met in the school. Sasuke felt almost like a worried father or brother hearing the things he said.

"what were you thinking?" Sasuke yelled, as he went towards Sakura and tried to stop the bleeding coming from her wrist. Her face… she looked almost happy. Happy with this, with ending her life, it made Sasuke so… angry. Sasuke despised suicide. How could she do this, when there was someone at home waiting for her, ready to welcome her and ask her how her day was. Sasuke didn't even have that yet still.

"its okay" she said. "this is…is what I want".

"how can you say that?" Sasuke almost yelled at her, her wounds weren't closing, she was going pale in the face. Sasuke didn't know why he cared, but he did. This girl reminded her of someone, he just wasn't sure who.

"you have someone who will be sad when you don't come home tonight, stay alive, if not for yourself, then for them!" Sasuke said.

" _what is he talking about?"_ Sakura thought " _oh he must be talking about parents"_

Sakura felt her eyes closing slowly as she muttered the words. "okka-san, oto-san, I come for you" she managed to keep her eyes open for one second longer as she turned to Sasuke, he was trying to dress her wound, but it wasn't working. Sasuke didn't know why but he could feel the need for her. Sasuke only knew her for a day, yet he felt like he knew her his whole life.

"Sasuke" she said weakly, this cause Sasuke to turn to her face. It looked sad. Like seeing Sasuke's face had cause her to rethink her decision. But she smiled as she reached two fingers out and poked him on the forehead, as someone Sasuke knew once did. "thank you, Sasuke-kun" she said. She reached out to grab Sasuke's hand. But just before she caught it, she went limp in his hands.

As Sasuke saw her going limp. He felt as if his long lost sister had died.

"hey" Sasuke said, desperately "Sakura, hey Sakura." As reality hit him, he fell on his knees. Sasuke felt the same way he felt when he saw his brother kill his entire clan. The sorrow was terrible. So Sasuke did exactly as he did on the day of the Uchiha clan massacre.

Sasuke screamed until his throat went dry.

His Sharingan automatically turned on as he yelled around, it was on the verge of awakening the mangekyou, until he looked at Sakura's supposed 'corpse'.

"wait" he said "could it be possible…" he went over and touched Sakura's shoulder. It was still warm, and still had chakra in it. Without another word he grabbed her and rushed to the hospital.

. . . . .

Sasuke walked up to the receptionist at the hospital. His eyes covered his bangs, Sasuke didn't want anyone to see that he was crying. He didn't know why he was crying. Sasuke barely knew that girl for 5 hours yet already he cared enough to cry for her. Sasuke reached the hospital.

"hello! What can I do for… oh its you again" the receptionist said. It was starting to get on his nerves how this girl was so prideful. Then again he couldn't talk. Within a second he was behind her with a kunai pointed at her back.

"which do you value more, your hate, or your life?" he asked the receptionist. She gulped and complied. After a few minutes a doctor was near her. He looked to want to make a complaint but after he saw the last Uchiha's eyes the doctor decided against it.

"I… I… okay" the doctor said. The doctor didn't want to do this, but he wasn't stupid enough to get on the Uchiha's bad side. The doctor took Sakura into the emergency room, leaving Sasuke by himself in the waiting room. Anxiously waiting, for what he called 'his first friend'.

 **Sakura**

Sakura survived. She didn't know how. But she survived. In a way she was thankful. At the last moment, Sakura didn't want to die. For once in her life she wanted to survive. Knowing that Sasuke-kun had cared enough to shed tears, as she had heard as she fell unconscious, wanted to make her survive. For, as Sasuke kun said, if not for herself, then for Sasuke himself.

" _I'll survive_ " she thought " _I'll survive"._ she repeated this word like a chant, saying it more powerful and louder each time, as it was now the truth. Humans were a social animal. Without other humans, humans wither away. Now that Sakura had Sasuke, she no longer wanted to wither away, gone was the Sakura that cried and hoped for friends.

"her pulse is coming back!" Sakura heard. "it's normal now!"

" _Sasuke kun"_ Sakura said in her mind _"I'm coming back to you, no matter what!"_

Using all her strength, Sakura opened her eyes. She saw doctors everywhere, surrounding her. Some seemed to be nurses, while some seemed to be proper doctors. Sakura had no idea how she was in a hospital, most doctors refused to operate on her.

Sakura saw Sasuke coming inside the room. Pushing through some doctors. He had worry writhed on his face, he seemed to have been crying. However, the second he saw Sakura, everything about him seemed better.

Sasuke's frown disappeared, he almost smiled, but stopped himself in between. His wrinkles caused by worry were gone now. Sasuke's face seemed to lighten up. "Sakura!" he yelled.

Sakura smiled and looked up at him. He was so happy… she had caused so much trouble, yet he was happy. Sakura had gotten his house dirty, wasted his cloth for her wounds, and may have gotten him expelled from school. Yet he smiled

She had ruined his reputation, had him carry her around all day for medical issues, wasted his money for medical fees. Yet the emotion that could come when he saw her could only be said as happiness.

"I'm back Sasuke kun." She said. Nearing tears at the truth. "but probably only for a short while".

Sasuke's eyes widened "what do you mean? If there's some other medi-"

"it's not that" Sakura said "they'll come for me"

"who?" Sasuke asked. He was starting to go afraid at this point.

"don't you get it Sasuke kun?" Sakura didn't know how, but she began to smile "everyone"

Sasuke gasped, he knew it was true, Sasuke had no idea how she had lasted this long with shinobi coming after her, by herself, she would be dead in a few days at most.

"I came back for only one reason" Sakura said, her smile widened. "I didn't say something properly"

"…" Sasuke knew what she was going to say, and it broke him inside that she was saying this because she didn't think she would get another chance.

She turned towards him, for once her eyes weren't dead, they were shining like lamps. Her smile wasn't fake, it was as real as it could ever be.

"thank you. With all my heart, I thank you Sasuke kun"

She felt her eyes grow heavy, as she dropped back into her bed, she lost all energy. Sasuke turned towards her, eyes fiery with determination.

"no matter what happens, Sakura" Sasuke said "no matter who comes to harm you". Sasuke leaned forward so that she could hear him better. "ill be there to protect you"

But now, when Sakura's life had taken a turn for the better. Having something better to lose, just makes losing it harder.

Knowing that soon she would die, either by her classmates or by shinobi.

Sakura was sad.

 **Yeah, I kind of lied about the update-comment thing** … **but comment please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura**

Sakura woke up in her room. It was weird after spending most of yesterday in either Sasuke's house or a hospital. She missed the constant fussing that the Uchiha gave her. It made Sakura feel… special. Like she wasn't just a thing to be abuse and not a thing to be battered. Just as Sasuke had said, she was a shinobi of the hidden leaf village, shinobi of the leaf didn't give up easily.

Sakura got out of her bed and silenced her alarm clock which had woken her up. Sakura was determined for once in her life. Sakura didn't want to lose all that she had gained in the past day. She wouldn't die, regardless of whether Sasuke helped her or not. Suddenly Sakura heard a knock on the door. She smiled to herself, guessing who it would be.

" _could it be…?"_ Sakura thought, as she opened the door, and lo and behold, standing behind the door just as she expected, was Sasuke, who immediately relaxed his face when he saw her.

"slept well?" Sasuke asked her.

"slept amazing." She said, beaming. "thanks to you"

Sasuke almost blushed at this remark, yet he kept it inside. Can't spew on the Uchiha's reputation, can he? "it wasn't that great…" Sasuke said.

"you know Sasuke…" Sakura said "you don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

Sasuke visibly changed. He nodded his head yes, and then asked her to come to the academy.

"oh, I haven't even changed yet" she said. Sasuke had done so much for Sakura yet still she made him wait.

"I'm sorry, you can go if you like." She said, smiling her dumb pinkette smile. " _come on, come on, fall for it_ " she thought. Sasuke was obviously annoyed, yet he nodded seeing no other alternative. Sakura smiled widely " _it worked."_ She thought to herself. It worked on everyone who didn't know… that. If they knew they just looked away and ignored her. She gestured him to come inside. Sasuke came inside slowly as if he was cautious or something.

"don't worry Sasuke, my house isn't filled with enemy ninja's" Sakura said, trying to lighted the mood, as she went up to her room to change.

"so, where are your parents?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the door. As Sasuke said this he could literally feel the tension increase. After about a minute of continued silence. Sasuke seemed to get what happened.

"oh… oh, oh I'm sorry, Sakura, I didn't- "that was as far as he got before he heard sobs on the other side of the door. They were small and controlled, as if she was trying to hide them from him.

"Sakura? Sakura! Come out of the room! I'm sorry!" he yelled into the door. Sasuke knew that Sakura had gone through some hardships, and he didn't mean to reopen any wounds. Sasuke begged and pleaded with her to come out, but she just continued sobbing. Sasuke knew this approach wouldn't work. So, he tried something else.

"Sakura, I know this is hard" Sasuke said, in the same voice he used to coax a puppy. Sasuke had to get her out of that room, in case there were any sharp objects in there, Sasuke didn't want to know what happens next.

"I know how you feel" Sasuke said.

"don't tell me that you know how I feel Uchiha!" Sakura yelled. "Do you know how it feels to never have anyone there to welcome you home? To never have anyone to call family?" Sasuke just stayed quiet. She had no idea how wrong she was.

Before she could continue her rant, Sasuke interrupted her. "Sakura!". At his yell, even Sakura stopped talking to listen.

"you came to my home personally, didn't you" Sasuke said, he nearly choked on his next words. Even he couldn't bring himself to say it. "did…did…you see anyone… taking care of me." At these words, Sakura abruptly gasped. He was the same as her? How? These were the kind of thoughts going through her mind. What Sasuke heard next was her changing her clothes and the door squeaking as she came out.

Sasuke gulped. He didn't want to go through a lecture now. "Sakura, I-"

Sakura cut him short with a hug. At first Sasuke resisted the physical touch, but as she didn't let go she loosened into it. Eventually, she started crying into his shoulder, again. Sakura apologized over and over again, but she knew it wasn't enough. What she had done was unforgivable. Sakura didn't deserve someone like Sasuke for a friend. But as she calmed down, she locked the door and they both walked to the academy, no one knowing what kind of problems they would encounter there.

. . . . .

Things were going great until they met up with the first bully. Sakura didn't know his name. there were so many bullies, she only knew the ones in her class. The bully was surrounded by other children from his class, all of them just waiting to beat up Sakura. Sakura really didn't know what was wrong with them. As they approached the bully, Sakura just hid behind Sasuke. After some time Sasuke and the bully were standing right in front of each other.

Sasuke glared at the bully. "move aside" said Sasuke.

The bully happily obliged, obviously just wanting Sakura. But as Sasuke went forward, he pulled Sakura along with him as well. But before they could get away completely. The bully (I'm getting tired of calling him that now, lets call him, katsu) pulled Sakura towards him, out of Sasuke's hands.

Sakura screamed as Katsu pushed her onto the ground, causing a wound on the back of her head to reopen. Katsu and all his fellow students went towards Sakura. Hate in their eyes, they pulled out kunai this time. All ten of them raised the kunai to slash at Sakura.

" _you tried your best, Sasuke-kun"_ Sakura thought " _but you can't fight the entire school, I end here, like I predicted"._ Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion for Sakura, as Sasuke came running in, like a hero in a movie. He pulled her out of the way before katsu could even understand what was happening. After their kunai stabbed nothing but air, they looked around looking who to blame. After some time they saw Sasuke standing above Sakura, with Sakura just lying on the pavement below him.

"you!" katsu yelled "what's wrong with you? That girl is our property!"

Sasuke's facial expressions didn't waver. He simply looked him straight in the eye and said "if you hurt this girl again, you will have to deal with me instead. She is under my protection."

They simply looked stunned. Like Sakura mentioned before, no one could believe it. The great Sasuke Uchiha standing up for the demon girl Sakura. The words just didn't go together. Katsu had a dumb struck face at first. But then he giggled, eventually he burst out laughing.

"does everything come in the way of my revenge?" Katsu said. "does it?"

Sakura had no idea what Katsu was talking about, she had never done anything to anyone.

"boys! Let's go get her." He yelled " she's rightfully ours!" after this, yelling, 30 boys rushed at the Uchiha prodigy. Yet Sasuke showed no fear. As they approached, Sasuke showed him the same smile that the Uchiha's enemies get, and it's the last smile they see.

. . . . .

Sasuke held a kunai in his hand guiding Sakura to a bench so she could sit down. Sasuke knew it would be easy. But he didn't know how easy. They seemed to be going in slow motion to Sasuke, even without the Sharingan. He dodged all their strikes and counter attacked with just enough to knock them out.

" _he's truly amazing"_ Sakura thought. She could never do anything like that, no matter what she did. Sakura looked up to Sasuke in admiration. He was amazing. Sakura was nothing compared to him. She felt somewhat insecure standing next to him. Like a horse standing next to a donkey. However she didn't say any of this and she just followed him.

Eventually they reached class. Sakura already saw her main bully turn her gave upon Sakura. She had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. Her name was Ino. She bullied Sakura the most, even though Sakura kept on trying to make friends with her. Ino smiled as she saw her prey. She stood up and she walked towards Sakura. Sakura could see that Sasuke glared at her, obviously telling her to stay away.

" _the same girl from last time…"_ Sasuke thought. It was true. Ino had been the girl bullying Sakura when Sasuke first found Sakura. As Ino approached, ignoring the Uchiha death glare, she grabbed Sakura's hand, forcefully.

"let's go Sakura!" Ino said, cheerfully. But then her voice took a darker undertone. "lets have some 'fun', shall we?"

The fear in Sakura's eyes were real. It was like a caged animal. Sakura ran behind Sasuke and stayed there, refusing to come out. Sakura had no one else to go except Sasuke. Even the teacher would tell her to deal with it herself, or it couldn't be that bad.

"may I ask, if you have any business with my friend?" Sasuke asked. His trademark Uchiha death glare was still on going, Ino seemed to ignore it and just fawned over Sasuke.

"wow! Sasuke kun! I love you so much! Come with me and don't hang around this bitch!" she said. What a try hard. Like that was ever going to work.

"for your information" Sasuke said, interrupting her. "this 'bitch', as you said it, is a 100 times better than you." Sasuke deepened his glare, if that was possible. "if you try to so much as touch her…" Sasuke let his threat hang in the air. He knew it was more effective that way. Ino looked stunned. She had always considered most girls beneath her. Ino was the top most after all, the most popular. She would never even think of Sakura as close to competition. But now Sasuke was choosing Sakura over Ino? Ino simply couldn't believe it. But Sasuke wasn't done.

"I saw what you did yesterday, Ino" he said "do you not have a heart? This is coming from the no. 1 most heartless person ever, but even I don't know anymore."

After this Sasuke pulled Sakura to his bench, and sat her there. Sasuke normally sat alone no matter what, but she was a exception. Sasuke loved the look of surprise on Ino's face. She simply couldn't comprehend it.

But then Sasuke felt the urge to do something. The call of nature came over him. Sasuke had to go to the bathroom. But he knew the second he left that room. There was a good chance something bad would happen to Sakura. Sasuke had no doubt of this.

" _this is bad"_ Sasuke thought " _I have to go, but…"_

Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, I have to go to the bathroom" Sasuke said "can you stay here by yourself for some time?"

Fear dawned on Sakura. She knew it. The Uchiha prodigy couldn't stay with her forever. Of course he would have to go to the bathroom, or the teacher would've called him or something. But she knew the second he left, she would be dead. No not have a high chance of dying, or she'd probably be dead, she was 100% sure she would die.

"no no no no no no no no no no no" she muttered to herself. Sakura was filled with fear. Fear for her life. No, fear of death.

"NO! Sasuke please no! you promised! They'll kill me if you leave!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, they wont go against whatever I told them, I'm sorry but ill be back in a moment."

"A moment is all they need! They'll rush over here and stab me with the kunai they bought! Please!"

Sasuke said nothing but he got up to leave, yet Sakura's cries. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. He had to go and attend to it, otherwise if they got into a fight, Sasuke wouldn't be able to fight as well. As he walked towards the bathroom, Sakura saw Ino look at him. Then back at Sakura. When she looked at Sakura, Ino didn't look at her as a bully, but with intense hate. Ino stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"oh no, she's coming closer" Sakura muttered in fear.

"stay away!" Sakura yelled. "stay back"

Ino walked up to her, that intense hate still going through her. Ino hated Sakura so much that it hurt to her. Ino wanted to take revenge on Her. Ino wanted to take all the anger she had inside and burst it on her.

"come" she said coldly to Sakura.

"No!" Sakura replied. She walked backwards until there was no where more to walk. Then Ino brutally grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the corridor. Ino took Sakura into a room where no one could see their 'private conversation'

"You bitch!" Ino yelled at her, brutally kicking her ribs. "What's wrong with you?" she yelled, punching her in the face. Sakura screamed for help but nobody came.

" _Sasuke kun"_ Sakura though _t "_ _where are you?"_

"this time" Ino said, pulling out the same kunai that she used the past day. "I'll end it"

As she stabbed downwards, Sakura's life seemed to pass through her eyes. Maybe this is where she ends. Sakura Haruno, gone too soon would be written on her gravestone, but the only person she could see visiting it was Sasuke. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for impact.

But it never came. As Sakura opened her eyes and saw a hand holding Ino's in place. Sakura immediately thought It was Sasuke, but this hand was covered partially in black cloth, and her savior's face was covered with a mask.

"oh? What do we have here?" the man said

At that moment Sasuke came through the door, obviously looking for Sakura. As he saw her his eyes widened, Sakura's injuries weren't the worst but they were still pretty bad. Looking at the scene before him, Sasuke guessed that the masked man came to help rather than hurt Sakura.

"Sakura!" he yelled, running towards her. She wasn't too badly injured, but still needed treatment.

"hey, you!" Sasuke shouted at the masked man. "are you a medic-nin?" the man shook his head no. Sasuke cursed and picked up Sakura and ran out the door.

"where are you going?" the masked man asked.

"hospital!" Sasuke shouted before running out the door.

"wait! Oh damn…" the masked man muttered, hu turned to Ino. "I'll deal with you later" and he ran after Sasuke and Sakura. Leaving Ino confused and angry.

. . . . .

 **Sasuke**

As Sasuke reached the hospital, followed by the masked man close behind, Sasuke realized that there were two guards posted now. Obviously, a precaution after his last visit. Sasuke cursed. They were both at least chunin, he couldn't beat them alone. But then he heard a rustle in the leaves behind him. He turned around in a panic to realize it was the masked man to save Sakura from earlier.

"thank you for saving Sakura, may I ask your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi, and your welcome." The man replied.

As they entered the hospital, the receptionist had a smug look on her face. This time she obviously though she won. It must be because of the guards outside that she no longer had to obey Sasuke.

"I have guards outside this time, you can't do-" she was interrupted by Kakashi who gestured outside, where the guards laid, unconscious.

"oh. Um… how can I help, Uchiha – sama?.

. . . . .

 **Sakura**

As she woke up from her dreams, she realized that she was once again, in the hospital. It hadn't even been a day, yet she was in the hospital again. It was amazing actually, how bad her luck was. As she looked to her side, she saw Sasuke staring at her. As she opened the fully, Sasuke's eyes were filled with relief, it was about time.

"ok, Sakura can you hear me?" Sasuke asked. She nodded in reply. Sakura felt tired and woozy, but other than that felt completely okay.

"ok well were going to have to go now." He said. He stood up and picked up her along with him. Sakura was confused, hadn't they just got there, judging by the sunlight?

"so soon?" she asked.

"well, you see, keeping you anywhere other than your house, especially in such a vulnerable state could lead to some… problems.

Sakura understood now. If she stayed here too long, she was vulnerable to be killed by shinobi who got to know where she was. Sakura couldn't stay there any longer. Sakura turned towards Sasuke and nodded her head.

"can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"no, I can walk" Sakura said, as she tried to get up. "thanks for getting me here."

"are you sure? I can always… oh I told you!" Sasuke said, as Sakura once again abruptly feel down. This time Sasuke picked her up, and ran at full speed towards her house.

. . . . .

 **Sasuke**

it didn't take long to reach her house. She lived quite close to the hospital after all. It seemed she wanted to become a medic nin. Sasuke didn't know why she wanted to heal the people that hurt her so. But her decisions were her decisions.

As they reached nearer and nearer to her house, Sasuke saw someone near to her house. Two people actually. He wondered who they could be. They were obviously were waiting for someone. But no one lived near these parts, Sasuke wondered why they were here. As Sasuke reached the door of the house, he opened it with the spare key Sakura had given him. But the two boys, which he could clearly see now were Kiba and Naruto, blocked him.

"what is your business here?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't in the mood for these games, Sasuke was in a hurry at the moment.

"the girl" Kiba said, still smiling that horrible smirk of his, he was so condescending it made Sasuke cringe. "hand her over, please."

Sasuke shot him a glare, he shook his head no, and then he made an effort to go inside the house. Sasuke pushed past the two boys, and almost made it inside. But Kiba grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke whirred around at this and knocked Kiba's hand off of his shoulder.

"let me change what I said." Kiba said, his smirk dropping. "Give her to us or we will use force."

Sasuke just glared at him some more. Sasuke hoped he would just go away, he wasn't sure he could take down both of them and protect Sakura simultaneously.

"well" Kiba said "Don't say I didn't warn you." As Kiba said this, he rushed at Sasuke, with his most powerful move, it was made to kill. Sasuke jumped back into Sakura's house. He kept Sakura on the couch peacefully. Sasuke then went outside and locked to door.

"fine" Sasuke said, as he closed his eyes. "you want a fight?" his Sharingan blazed into action with 2 tomoe. "you'll get a fight!"

Kiba growled. He didn't like how this kid acted above everyone else even though Kiba was pretty sure he could take the scrawny kid in a fight. He readies his dog, as he shouts "beast mimicry jutsu!"

Sasuke was blinded by a bunch of smoke as he saw that both Kiba and His dog had changed. Kiba had turned more strong, and his fangs widened in size. Kiba wasn't like a human, but rather like a beast. His dog, Akamaru, had changed into something like Kiba. They both stood, with one clone on top of another so Sasuke couldn't understand which one was which.

" _damn it!"_ Sasuke thought " _I cant understand which one is which! I need to hit a blow on Kiba for it to be most effective!"_ as Sasuke was thinking if a way out of the situation. Kiba was powering up his most powerful move.

"Fang over Fang!" He yelled, rushing towards Sasuke. Kiba was spinning like a top, coming fast towards Sasuke. Sasuke knew if that move hit, He would be done for. But as it approached, it was like Sasuke could see the future, of what Kiba and Akamaru were going to do. He saw them trying to hit him directly on his head, Sasuke ducked. But as he was ducking, and Kiba and Akamaru were right in front of him, Sasuke could look directly in their eyes, and he could see which one is which, by simply seeing their chakra.

" _is this the power of the Sharingan?"_ Sasuke thought. As he looked directly into Akamaru's eyes, and used his chakra to do one of the most under rated jutsu in history, Sasuke place a powerful Genjutsu on Akamaru, and the dog's mind was under his control.

Kiba landed on the ground after the failed attempt.

"Damn! Your good at dodging! But you can't dodge forever! Ill get you- hey!" Kiba said. But as he was saying this, Akamaru brutally attacked him with all his strength. The dog was acting like Kiba is the enemy.

"hey! Down boy! What's wrong with you?!" Kiba asked

"I placed a Genjutsu on your dog." Sasuke said. "he's under my control now, so ill just leave you here". Sasuke turned towards Naruto to deal with him as well, but was shocked by what he saw. Naruto was gone, and there was a big gaping hole in the door. Naruto was inside with an injured Sakura. Probably trying to kill her. Without another word he ran inside, hoping he wasn't too late.

 **Sakura**

Sakura felt useless. When she fought against Ino, she couldn't even defend herself. When Sakura met up with Katsu, Sasuke did all the work, just as he's doing now. While there was a fight going on outside of her house, she sat in the couch and waited, hoping Sasuke wasn't hurt.

Honestly, she couldn't do anything.

That was until she saw the kunai sticking through the door. Sakura immediately stood up in fear. The kunai moved a bit downwards, towards the frame of the door. Then it moved towards the side and then upwards. After this, someone kicked the hole in the door straight off.

" _crap!"_ Sakura thought " _he's going to kill me if he gets through!"_

Naruto stepped through the hole in the wall, and looked at Sakura with steely determination. Sakura could tell by the determination in his eyes that hate couldn't be the only reason that he was doing this. Naruto had to have some other motive, whether that be good or bad.

" _he's dead last in the class!"_ Sakura thought " _I can take him!"_ she put her hands in position, ready to defend. She honestly thought that maybe she could win. But that wasn't the case. Granted, maybe if she was fully healed, then maybe. But she was injured, and she was injured badly. Sakura couldn't win a fight against a civilian at the moment, much less a ninja.

Naruto punched her right in the face, re opening wounds which she got during her fight with Ino. As Sakura fell to the ground hard, Naruto caught her and pushed her onto a wall, his hand at her throat.

" _crap, crap, crap!"_ Sakura thought, she was definitely not in a good position right now. She kept on thinking but she couldn't think of any way to get Naruto off of her. She couldn't overpower him, she couldn't outsmart him, and she definitely couldn't outfight him. But then she saw her chance. In Naruto's eyes she saw a glimmer of doubt among those determination filled eyes. Naruto didn't want to do this, perhaps a little push, and he wouldn't do it either.

"you don't want to do this." Sakura said, in a calm voice. "the village may hate me for… whatever reason they hate me, but they will hate you more, as a murderer" she could see the fear in his eyes now. Perhaps just a little more…

"you probably won't get served ramen at that place anymore." Sakura said, seeing Naruto at that ramen place had made her think that he liked ramen. "that is, if they don't throw you in jail for murder."

Sakura almost smirked in happiness as she saw the determination go out of Naruto's eyes. She had done it, he was rethinking his decision. But then she saw determination go once again into his eyes. No matter what she did she couldn't break his determination to commit murder.

"what is it that drives you?" she asked him "what is it, that to attain you would even commit murder?"

"she won't like me" Naruto said "she wont like me unless I do this."

"who?" Sakura asked "who is it that you like so much?"

Naruto's eyes softened, his guard lowered, and Sakura saw that this was her chance to do whatever she needed to do to escape.

"Hina-"he started. But Naruto was interrupted by Sakura, who kneed him in a very sensitive place and ran to the kitchen. As She heard the yells of pain from Naruto, she ignored them all she cared about was reaching the kitchen. She knew there was a lock on the door there, and it was where Sakura kept all the knives for cooking which she could use for self-defense. After some time, she could hear the footsteps of Naruto behind her.

" _oh no, he's coming, he's going to find me, make it, make it, make it please…"_ Sakura thought. Just in time she reached the kitchen and locked the door, just as Naruto reached the door. Sakura jumped as he stuck his kunai through the door and nearly screamed in rage. Naruto slowly moved his knife around the door, imitating his movements on her front door, she knew he was going to get through eventually. He kicked through the door, his eyes burning with rage. Sakura squealed and ran into a corner. She was crying and she was scared. The tears didn't seem to faze Naruto who raised his kunai. Sakura closed her eyes and braced for impact. Without another second of doubt, Naruto brought the kunai down, aiming for her heart.

But it never hit.

Behind Naruto, Sasuke stood holding onto Naruto's hand, keeping it in place. Sakura had bought enough time for him to get inside after beating Kiba. Sakura sighed in relief as she smiled at Sasuke.

"about time." She said, smirking.

Sasuke returned with a smirk of his own. Then acted like he was pouting. "why so ungrateful?"

Naruto tried to pull away as Sasuke only tightened his grip on him. Now it was Naruto's turn to have his eyes widen in fear. Sasuke shook the kunai out of Naruto's hand. Then proceeded to glare at Naruto until he came to tears. Naruto honestly feared for his life at that moment. Sasuke tightened his grip on him further, glaring intensified.

Then Sasuke let him go.

Naruto ran away quickly, he didn't want to get involved further. Sasuke and Sakura just stayed there happy that both of them survived.

"HEY!" they heard a voice say. "IM NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Sasuke went outside to the source of the voice and saw Kiba, He was badly Injured in his quest to get Akamaru out of the Genjutsu. But in the end, it seemed Kiba just settled with knocking him out and curing him later.

" _what an irresponsible owner"_ Sasuke thought. He truly didn't have a great appeal to dogs, but he still felt sorry for the one in front of him.

"give up, Kiba." Sasuke said "you can't win"

"I?" Kiba smirked "no, _we_ "

As he said this, at least 100 academy students came out from behind him. They were all kinds of different ages, some being young some being old. They all came here personally, to hurt someone who has done nothing to them.

"why would you hurt someone who has done nothing to you with such hate? She has done nothing to deserve this! Why?" Sasuke asked.

All of a sudden, all 100 of them shouted all at once. "she killed my mother!" "she killed my father!" "she should die!".

"Sakura." Sasuke said "WOULD NEVER DO DOES THINGS!" he shouted. "DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW HER! AND IF YOU TRY TO HURT HER, YOU WILL DIE, BY MY HAND!"

Sasuke didn't know where this was coming from, but he knew it to be true. Sakura would never do those things, he knew it at heart.

"so be it" Kiba said, as he simply pointed at the house. As he did this, like wasps to a flame, all of them ran at the house, yelling for blood.

" _crap! Sakura…"_ but then something weird happened, all of them just ran outside of the house like it didn't matter anymore. It seemed as if they had finished whatever tasks they had wanted to do, but what had they done? Sasuke didn't know, and it confused him.

"Stay away from the girl, Uchiha" Kiba said as he started walking away "or you'll encounter the same fate."

Without another word Sasuke ran inside the house, hoping Sakura was okay. As he met up with her weak body, she seemed to be quite fine. Sasuke was relieved. It seemed the action for one day was over. Or so he thought.

Too weak to say any words, Sakura weakly pointed her finger towards a wall. As Sasuke looked towards the wall, he heard a familiar sound, and he saw a familiar sight. The crackle of explosive tags. They had come inside and planted who knows how many of those.

Sasuke quickly picked up Sakura and jumped out of the nearest window, cracking it with his legs. But Sakura cried at the explosion. She saw her house, her family house, the only memoir of her parents she had, on fire and broken. The house she cleaned, mopped, and cooked in, go down in flames. Sakura started bawling into Sasuke's shoulder because now she didn't have a home and would probably be considered homeless. Just as always Sakura cried for the same reason as the last time.

Sakura was sad


End file.
